Harry Potter and the Rod of Lamantha
by Mayqueen
Summary: Well it's my version of the 5th book. Finally the 7th chap. computers kill me man. I mean I've had this written for years. people tell me - d/g or h/g and if one then what happens to other?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I didn't make up anything. Rowling's the woman.   
I have a lot more of this written, but I don't know how to put it up so hit and trial will have to do, and there is a plot but only after the fourth chapter.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Of Marriages and more Mayhem  
  
Harry Potter was bored. It was not very common for him to be bored for usually the Dursleys kept him too busy for any emotion but exhaustion, but they had been acting unusually subdued the last month and he had nothing to do. He pulled out his homework from under his bed where he usually kept it and began reading the first question. 'Describe the magic practiced by the Sorcerers of Ancient Rome and Greece with special reference to Circe and Medea.'   
  
For most people this might have been a slightly unusual homework but for Harry Potter it was nothing exceptional, for Harry was a wizard. A wizard studying in a wizarding school and practicing magic. Harry chewed meditatively on his quill and was just about to start writing when he heard a noise at his window. He opened it and four birds flew in - 3 owls and what appeared to be a tiny ball of fur. The biggest of the owls, a magnificent white owl called Hedwig, who was Harry's own alighted on his shoulder and dropped a letter in his lap. The others staidly put theirs down, except for the little ball, which kept flying to and fro excitedly.   
  
"Oh Pig," groaned Harry as he pulled the owl down. "Stay still, will you, you dratted thing." He detached the letter and pushed the bird into cage where all the other birds regarded him with utter contempt. Harry settled down to reading his letters. All his friends had written. There was Ron's, Sirius's, Hermione's and Hagrid's. Of course as it was his birthday this wasn't unusual, but what was unusual was that there were no presents. However…  
  
He opened Ron's first.   
Dear Harry,  
Guess what? Percy is getting married. And guess who to. No not Penelope Clearwater, but Fleur Delacour. They met during the Tri-Wizard tournament and et voila. It happened. Of course you are invited. Hermione will pick you up (muggle transport) and will bring you to the Burrow. See you then.  
P.S. you will get your present then. Happy Birthday  
P.P.S Fleur, my sister in law. No!!!!  
P.P.P.S. Hope your scar isn't hurting.  
Ron.  
  
Harry grinned. Fleur and Percy, he could not imagine a more incongruous couple. He had to buy them something as a gift, but till then. He opened Sirius's next. It was very short.  
Dear Harry,  
Still on the run. Dumbledore is hiding me. Be careful. Will meet you in Hogsmead. Voldemort lying low. Here's your gift.   
Snuffles  
  
Inside the envelope lay a small golden key. He recognized it as a key to one of the Gringotts vault and took it to mean that the gift was in the vault. He was glad Sirius was still free, but he was afraid for him.   
  
Hermione's letter was characteristic  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday. I am on a trip to Jerusalem. The cradle of Christianity. Did you know Jesus was a wizard? I could hardly believe it. I've been reading so much about Jewish magic. It is fascinating. Did you hear about Percy? I was so surprised. I thought Fleur was interested in Bill, but I guess you never know. I'll pick you up by car on Friday and my parents will take us to Ron's place. I heard what happened last time. Fred and George, really!!!! I wonder what they'll do at the wedding. Nothing too disastrous I hope. I'll give your present when I meet you too. The Mossad is appalling. See you.   
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Hagrids envelope held nothing but a ring, charmingly carved in ivory, set with a small green stone, which surprisingly matched his eyes. He wondered what it was but as no letter accompanied it, he was left in doubt. Harry lay back and stretched luxuriously. He knew that before he knew it, Friday would be here.  
  
The next morning he confronted his uncle. Vernon Dursley had lost weight due to his sons diet, though Dudley still looked like a young Orca. He was still a big man, but not a gigantic one. Also Harry, though he didn't know it had grown considerably. He was now an easy 5'10; lean but muscular, his green eyes blazing in a tanned face. His hair was still untamable, but now instead of looking unruly, it just looked masculinely ruffled. Harry had grown up to be a good-looking young man over the summer.   
  
"Uncle Vernon, I have to go for a friend's wedding on Friday and I won't come back for the remaining holidays. May I go?"  
  
"One of your sort, I suppose. You get married? That surprises me. I thought you'd have pagan rituals or something. Yes I suppose you can go, but it's only because we are joining Marge in Majorca. Now, go mow the lawn."  
  
Harry walked out thankfully, knowing that if Uncle Vernon hadn't agreed he'd have had to pull the final thread. He'd have had to use Sirius's name as a lever. This had been easier than he'd thought. After all how many people had suspected murderers for godfathers. Not many he knew, that's for certain.   
  
He leaned on the lawn mower, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. It was July, it was supposed to be hot, but this was ridiculous. The heat was tropical. He was about to begin mowing again, when he heard a squeak. What the hell… He turned around and looking at the bush sternly said "Dobby, come out. What do you think you are doing, skulking in the hedges?"  
  
The little house elf emerged sheepishly and then throwing caution to the winds ran and grabbed Harry's knees in abject affection. Harry disentangled himself and grinned at the elf. "So Dobby, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Dobby here to invite you, Harry Potter sir. Dobby getting married to Winky. Dobby would be very pleased and honored if Sir would come."   
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why I'd be glad to come, Dobby. When is it? I'll try to make it."  
  
"On Thursday next, Harry Potter, Sir" squeaked the elf.  
  
"Oh I'll be at Ron's." said Harry rather ruefully, since he was deeply interested in the marriage ceremonies of house elves.   
  
  
"Bring Weezy, Harry Potter sir. Please bring Weezy. Weezy great wizard. He gave Dobby sweater."  
  
Harry burst out laughing. "Okay. I'll talk to Ron and we'll see what we can do. We'll try to come," he said  
  
As Dobby left, Harry thought of coincidences. What were the chances of being invited to two weddings in one day? I mean, what next? Nearly Headless Nick and Moaning Myrtle would announce their nuptials? Shuddering at the very thought, Harry went in.   
  



	2. A wedding of a sort

disclimer u know how it goes, it's so obvious i didn't create them  
still slow, i know. so's the next chap, but it'll improve  
  
A wedding of a sort  
  
Friday had arrived. It was a beautiful day, perfect for a wedding. Harry stood at the door, waiting for Hermione to arrive. Finally a car slid up outside the house and Harry gaped at the superb lines of the sleek Alfa Romeo. Two people emerged from it - a tall man in jeans and a tee shirt and a slim petite girl with a cloudy mane of brown hair.   
  
"Hermione?" gasped Harry.  
  
Hermione flung her arms around him in a sisterly hug. He took her by the shoulders and held her an arms distance away. She was short as she had always been and exquisitely slim. Her hair, hitherto frizzy had somehow been tamed so that it fell in a straight smooth cloud around her face. Her skin was glowing, her smile gorgeous and she was dressed muggle style in black Capri's and a white knit top.   
  
She was surveying him with equal interest and seemed fully satisfied. "Harry, this is my father. Dad, this is Harry."  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir," said Harry politely. Dr. Granger was as different from Hermione as possible. He was very tall, almost a head taller than Harry, light blonde, blue eyed and almost Scandinavian looking. He seemed to be very pleasant but a little reserved.   
  
"Get in, won't you, Harry?" Harry got in while Dr. Granger stashed the entire luggage in the boot. Harry had never been in a car like this before and he wondered what the Dursley's would have said to this. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's constant nudging. He looked up and she slipped a parcel into his hand. Muttering his thanks gruffly, Harry opened the present to find a foe-glass.  
  
"I reckoned you needed this after what had happened, so I picked it up at Jerusalem. Supposedly it's the only place you get them. I did mention the Mossad." She said sympathetically. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Harry's green eyes clouded over. Even now he had nightmares about Cedrics death, about Voldemorts resurrection. He still felt bitterly guilty about everything that had happened, although everyone who knew had assured him that it wasn't his fault. He was afraid that when he went back to Hogwarts, he might be treated as an outcast. However he couldn't say all this even to Hermione, so he just kept quiet.  
  
Hermione noticed the shadows in his eyes and changed the topic, rattling on about a lot of the gossip of the Wizarding world. She said something about being made prefect, when Harry jumped up.   
  
"Oh god, I never got my letter. My Hogwarts letter. Now what?"  
  
"Don't worry," said Hermione. "It's probably waiting at Ron's place and here we are." The car was drawing up at the Burrow.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her father and the car drove off as Harry and Hermione looked at the small house that they both thought of as home. And there was Ron running to meet them, followed closely by Fred and George. "You're just in time," grinned Ron after the initial greeting. "Fleur wants Herm to be one of her bridesmaid along with Ginny and her sister Gabrielle. Go on Herm, the women await you."   
  
"Me?" squealed Hermione. "That is so sweet of her. I'll go right now." With that she ran off.   
  
Harry looked at his best friend. Finally he could look at Ron without having to crane his head. Ron was still at least 3 inches taller, though not as well knit as Harry. His flaming hair was cropped close and his freckles were as numerous as ever. His dark blue eyes seemed even darker and his smile broader than ever. Fred and George were unchanged, still stocky and well built with the trademark hair and the mischievous eyes. They went off inside talking a nineteen to a dozen.  
  
"So which one of you five has Percy chosen as best man?" asked Harry suddenly and was answered with an impudent grin.   
  
"Well," replied George, "Believe it or not, our brother Percy the Just has decided that it requires an impartial decision so he has managed to make an instrument similar to the Goblet of Fire, though of course on a smaller scale. The names are going to be fed in and the person judged to make the best 'best man' wins. So our names, Oliver's name (Oliver Wood you idiot, he and Percy are pals) and your name have been put in."   
  
"Oh no" groaned Harry, "Not me. I would feel an utter fool."   
  
"As would we. As would we."  
  
While this conversation was taking place, Hermione was with Fleur, Ginny, Gabrielle and Mrs. Weasely being fitted for the bridesmaid dresses which were to be robes of aquamarine chiffon, a color which suited all three of them. Fleur was in silver gray silk which suited her fair colouring admirably.  
  
The evening went off in ribald camaraderie. Everybody pulled Percy's leg mercilessly and were scolded for their pains. Finally exhausted everybody went to bed. Sleeping in Ron's room, Harry suddenly woke up shaking, his frame wracked with pain. He had just had a nightmare, but not like any of the others. It was something to do with a prophecy but exactly what he could not remember to save his life. He thought a while and then went off to sleep. When he woke up in the morning, he remembered nothing off it.  
  
The house was in utter chaos that day. Mrs. Weasely was running around like a worried hen trying to get everything in order, Mr. Weasely was busy checking all the arrangements; Percy and Fleur were throwing fits because they weren't ready and Fred and George were up to their usual capers. Harry yanked on his bottle green robes only to find that they didn't fit.   
  
"What do I do now?" he asked Ron, who was busy preening himself in his new navy blue robes.   
  
Ron looked at him and sniggered. "You'll set a new trend, calf length robes." Then on a more serious note, he added, "Ask Bill, he's a genius with stuff like this."   
  
Harry obediently went off to ask Bill and Ron returned to surveying his newfound elegance. Bill also fell into helpless peals of laughter on seeing Harry, but consented to help and put a lengthening spell on it. "But this is only temporary and only lasts 24 hours," he warned Harry. "I would advice you to buy some new ones from Diagon Alley when you go there next."  
  
Looking and feeling considerably better, Harry entered the chapel. It was time for the choice of best man. Percy stood on ceremony and everybody else equally solemnly gathered around. The tiny cup glowed once and spat out a piece of paper. Percy picked it up and read out loudly, "My best man - Ron Weasely and Harry Potter." The church burst out in applause.  
  
There is so much I could write about the wedding but it would require a worthier pen than mine to do justice to it. Let me just say that there was a beautiful bride, an, erm, less beautiful groom, a lot of crying and a lot of Filibuster firecrackers.   
  
Once the wedding was over and the happy couple was getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped around and found himself, gazing into a pair of tired blue eyes.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore," he gasped happily. "I didn't know you were here. How is everything? How is Snuffles?"  
  
"Snuffles is fine, but I can't say the same of everything else. I need to talk to you when you reach Hogwarts, you and Miss Granger. Would both of you come straight to me? You will? Then I'll see you there. I hope you are well, Mr. Potter. No untoward pains or dreams?"  
  
"None at all, Professor. I'll see you at Hogwarts."  



	3. Another wedding of a different sort

Disclaimer - Blah blah  
read and review people, read and review.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Another Wedding of a different sort  
  
The week passed in a blur of fun. Playing quidditch all day, talking all night, eating Mrs. Weasely's delicious food, de-gnoming the garden. Ron and Harry joined Fred and George in all sorts of mad pranks, with Ginny often joining in and Hermione looking on disapprovingly. Ron gave Harry a huge box of assorted sweets as his present and Mrs. Weasely gave him the usual jumper, this time in forest green. Ginny rather shyly presented him with a bandanna.   
  
"Dad said muggles wore bananas to keep their hair out of their eyes. So I made on for you. It's green to match your eyes."  
  
And then it was Thursday. Harry had managed to persuade Ron and Hermione into coming along for Dobby's marriage, and so dressed in their best they started off for the place that they had been told the port-key had been kept, Harry resplendent in his new robes of dark brown suede. On reaching the small hillock where the innocent looking port-key lay, they held on to it. Harry felt the tug at his navel, reminding him of the experience he had undergone the year before and he almost felt sick. But they had reached and they were looking around curiously.  
  
It could not have been more different from the last weeks wedding. A huge garden with food kept on huge trestle tables, and magical creatures of different sorts milling around. The couple stood at one end and lots of other house elves were scurrying around getting everything done. Both Dobby and Winky were in white togas with roses made in the middle - red on Winky's and yellow on Dobby's.  
  
They went to wish the couple of house elves, who were utterly delighted to see them and who insisted that they be given the VIP treatment. While they were sitting around being waited on hand on foot, Harry looked around and saw someone he recognized  
  
"Oh god," gasped Harry. "That's Firenze."  
  
"That's who?" asked Ron   
  
"Firenze," replied Harry. "You know, the Centaur who saved my life when in my first year when I was in the Forbidden Forest on detention. Don't gape at me. Hermione, you know who I mean. I'm going over to say hello to him."  
  
With that, Harry strode off towards the blonde, palomino bodied Centaur, who stood a little apart from the rest. On reaching him, Harry said, "Firenze, it's me Harry Potter. Remember me?"  
  
"The Potter boy. How can I forget, how can the stars let me forget? How are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Have the stars told you what has happened, Firenze?"  
  
"The rise of the Dark One, Harry Potter? Yes I know and from sources other than the stars. Only today have those of my kind been butchered by his minions. You are the only hope, Harry Potter. Heed my words and heed them carefully.  
He that lives through the curse of death  
He that lives to rise again  
The forces bow to his every call  
The seas that toss  
The rain that falls  
The fire that devours  
The winds that weep  
He shall achieve  
The caverns deep  
And they he love and hate will meet  
In forms they know not they can achieve  
Then redemption will come out of their tears  
The Dark One must be laid down here  
  
With these the centaur galloped off and Harry was left staring after him, completely perplexed about what the entire conversation meant. He repeated the lines to himself a few times as he walked back to his friends. As he sat down next to them, they noticed his bemused expression and immediately asked what was wrong. Harry repeated the Centaurs words to them and was glad to see that even the brilliant Hermione was completely vacant to what they meant.  
  
"Tell Dumbledore what the Centaur said," ordered Hermione. "You must. It could be dangerous."  
  
"Nonsense," said Ron. "All these centaurs are alike. They can't speak like normal people. Being cryptic comes naturally to them. He was probably making polite conversation."  
  
With his two friends arguing constantly, Harry turned the words of the Centaur over in his mind. He knew that he should have known what the Centaur meant, that something rather obvious was eluding him. But he had no idea what it was.  
  
He gazed at his quarreling friends with an amused grin. He knew that they were in love with each other, that this bitter antagonism came from an overwhelming attraction, but Harry was not interfering. He knew that sooner or late, they would discover that they had feelings for each other and till then, he was perfectly willing to be amused, cheered and of course irritated by their bickering.  



	4. En Route to Hogwarts

disclaimer - the usual routine, nothing belongs to me etc etc etc.  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - En Route to Hogwarts  
  
And then it was time. Time to return to the place that Harry had so adored the first time he had seen it, the first place where he was treated as if he were a human. It was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry was a trifle nervous. After all that he had been through in the last year, it was going to be a painful experience returning to the wizarding world at large. But in a way he was looking forward to it. There was so much to do, so much to do specially now.  
  
There had been complete chaos for the last week. Harry had received his letter. The books had been bought as had been robes. Harry had collected his gift from Sirius's vault. It was a huge box of tricks of all possible varieties. Harry was convinced that even the Weasely brothers did not have as many. On the box was written the words that still bought a lump to Harry's throat - Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
Fred and George of course were thrilled to bits and were already making elaborate plans regarding them. Harry was the only one who knew how far they had gotten in their jokester business and he lauded them for their enthusiasm.  
  
Now at the station, Harry took a deep breath and leant on the barrier. He felt the familiar unease and then he fell onto Platform 9 and ¾. There stood the purple engine, welcoming and warm in its glowing tones. Ron, Hermione and Ginny came up behind him and they started scouting around for an empty cabin. They kept searching until finally they came to one, the very last one. They scrambled in just in time, for a second later the train started moving.  
  
A game of exploding snap kept them busy for quite a while, until Ron, the bottomless pit, started to grumble. "Where is that dratted witch? She should have been here with the food a long, long time ago."  
  
Ginny snapped back, "Food is all you can ever think about, you greedy jerk. Get back to the game. Something must have delayed her."  
  
Ron got back to the game, muttering under his breath, but Hermione jumped to her feet. "Am I the only one who thinks so, or are things dreadfully quiet around here?"  
  
There was silence in the cabin, broken only by Pigwidgeon's hoots, as all of them attentively listened for any trace of sound. Hermione was right. There was no sound at all, no voices, no laughter, nothing. Just silence.  
  
"Yet something pipeth like a bird," whispered Ginny.  
  
"I didn't know you fancied Flecker, Ginny." Said Hermione, temporarily distracted.  
  
"Never mind that now. Wands out, all of you." Said Harry tersely. "I have a feeling that something is seriously wrong and we should be on guard."  
  
Hermione peeped out. "All seems clear. Come on."  
  
The four crept out and towards the end of the carriage. True enough, there was not a sound from any of the other cabins. Harry pulled one of the doors open and found it completely empty. Just then a piercing scream from Ginny forced all three of them to whip around and race towards her.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin," asked Ron concernedly. Ginny stretched out a trembling finger and the other three gasped. Their carriage had been detached from the others and had come to rest in a leafy sheltered area.   
  
"Where on earth are we?" asked Hermione when she noticed Harry passing her as if in a trance to go outside. "Harry, stop. Where do you think you are going? It could be a trap."  
  
But Harry was already outside inhaling the fragrant air. He dropped on one knee and said, "At last, at last. Godric's Hollow, how I've missed thee. How I've craved thee. Dear Lord, I thank thee, I tarry no more. I am home."  
  
"What?" shouted the other three in unison. Ron ran to Harry and shook him by the shoulder. Harry looked up, but unseeing.   
  
"Is it indeed ye? Friend, fare thee well and fare thee true. Alas the stars spake false, but thou art safe and thou art with me."  
  
Just then a blaze of light filled the small enclosing. A blaze of rainbow light emanating from Harry dazzled their eyes and then there was nothingness. The next thing they knew, they were standing in the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
"What the… How did we get here?" asked Hermione. "You can't apparate or disapparate to Hogwarts or from it. It says so in Hogwarts - A history."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough if you are permitted to remain here. This is the last time Potter and his little gang step out of the line." Said a much-hated voice.  
  
"Professor Snape," said Hermione. "Please listen. This is important. We were abducted, I don't know who by and we were in this place which looked like a dell and…"  
  
"Oh stop. Leave your sniveling for Dumbledore; he may even listen to you. Come with me now."   
  
Snape led all four of them, including the now utterly confused and back to normal Harry to the gargoyle that all of them knew so well by then. He muttered "Mars Bars" and the door slid open. They followed him inside where Dumbledore sat looking as angry as any of them had ever seen him. Well, any of them except Harry who remembered his fury from last year. Snape walked out with his customary sneer and all of them stood gazing at Dumbledore apprehensively.  
  
Dumbledore's face relaxed and he gestured for them to sit down. They did and he looked at them with his commanding eyes. "Now, Hermione," he ordered. "I want the whole story with nothing left out. I need to know what happened."   
  
Hermione obediently repeated the story and Dumbledore listened intently, adding to his Pensieve as things went along. When she had finished, he heaved a deep sigh. "I see," he said. "Thank you. You'd better go to the kitchen and get something to eat, for the feast is over. I will see you later, all of you."  
  
Curious as always, Hermione asked "But what happened, Professor?"   
  
"I cannot tell you yet, Miss Granger, but soon very soon. Be patient, you'll need to be."  
  
The students left. Dumbledore called Fawkes to him. "Carry a message for me, dear friend. Tell my comrades, all of them, that it has happened. The lamp is lighted."   
  
  
  
  
California Love - I am sorry if my reference to Jesus hurt ur religious sentiments, ur quite right and I do believe that he is beyond all human praise and hence beyond all human blasphemy, but i'l avoi such things hereon.  
  
Malena - thanks keep reading and keep telling me what u think  
  
Missy - I'm not sure if its going to d/g or h/g but one of the two definitely. i'd welcome some more feedback  
  
speedy - If you can't flame better than that, then you shouldn't 


	5. An Odd DADA Class

Disclaimer - yeah yeah yeah, you know what i mean  
  
CHAPTER 5 - An Odd DADA Class  
  
Harry was glad to be back. All his Gryffindor friends were glad to see him back. Though there were a lot of questions about why he returned so late, Harry fielded them by giving extremely vague answers. He had seen virtually nothing of Draco Malfoy yet, for some reason they were having potions with Ravenclaw instead and Care of Magical Animals had been cancelled temporarily, since they had to get a new teacher. Where Hagrid had gone, was something no one knew, and Professor McGonagall refused to tell them. Harry thought he had a fairly good idea, but he kept it to himself.   
  
Professor Speller, a young, rather nervous wizard who rather uncannily reminded Harry of Quirrel, was teaching the Defence against Dark Arts classes. However, he did know his subject and the study of the less known curses was always interesting. Well it was until one day…  
  
"Today we are going to study the Respiratus curse. This is one of the worst curses after the Unforgivables, because it kills as surely but much slower. Very few are going to be able to do this curse because it is in some ways even more difficult than the killing curse. The reason for this is that the Respiratus curse draws heavily on the basic element of the wizard. As you all know, that all wizards have a basic element. Which is why the core in their wands differ. However most wizards are incapable of summoning the element. The ones who can touch their element at all should be at least partially successful at the Respiratus curse. Now, is everyone ready?"  
  
Harry slumped back. Another dangerous curse, how many were there anyway? He grinned as he noticed Hermione sitting up, with an expression of deep concentration on her face. "Here goes nothing," whispered Ron.  
  
One by one each student was called up. Dean's wand emitted a streak of blue light, but it wasn't strong enough even to reach the Professor, leave alone hit him. The rest just fizzled out. Finally it was just the three of them. Hermione went up first, a look of determination pasted on her face. She lifted he wand, pointed it at Professor Speller and shouted "Respiratus." A flash of blue light issued from it and hit the professor in the stomach. He collapsed wheezing, unable to breathe but he just managed to point the wand at himself and murmur "Aspiratus." He immediately stopped choking and stood up.   
  
"Excellent, Hermione. Very, very good indeed. You are very attuned to your inner element. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now Ron, you are next. Let us see how well you can do."  
  
Ron, looking deeply apprehensive walked up, held up his wand and said the words. To everybody, including Ron's own, it worked. Not as well as Hermione's but well enough to merit another ten points. Now only Harry was left. After seeing the superb performance of both his best friends, Harry was a trifle nervous. He gripped his wand, pointed it at the Professor and said "Respiratus."  
  
The whole room glowed with the blue light. When the light cleared, he found that all the others, including the Professor, were on the floor panting and wheezing. Harry stared incredulously for a second, before he remembered the part about the curse being deadly. He quickly muttered "Aspiratus" at each person in turn. Bringing them back was a little more difficult and required some concentration, but he managed before any irreparable damage could be done.   
  
Professor Speller stared at him with astonishment. "How did you manage that? Not even Dumbledore could have done it. It's unheard of. How??"  
  
Harry cut him off. "I have to go. I must talk to Dumbledore right now. Please excuse me, Professor. With that, he dashed out followed closely by Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Harry, stop." shouted Hermione. "Wait for us."  
  
Harry stopped and stared at her. "Has it even occurred to you, that I could have killed all of you back there? I would have been a murderer. I could have gone to Azkaban. There is something Professor Dumbledore and I have to know it. Now are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"Yeah of course we are, aren't we Hermione?" said Ron, nudging Hermione in the ribs. Before Hermione could say anything, the two boys had hared off. Hermione followed a few paces behind murmuring platitudes under her breath, too softly for them to hear.  
  
At the gargoyle, Harry said Mars bar and ran through before Hermione reached there. The other two followed more staidly. By the time they got through, they could hear disjointed pieces of conversation. "I almost killed them. What happened? I need to…"  
  
Then Dumbledore's voice calmed them. "Harry, there is something I have to tell you. Something I have to tell all three of you, yes you too Mr. Weasely. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I couldn't. Now it is time. But before that there is someone here who wants to see you. Come on out."  
  
Three eyes were trained on the door where a dark figure stood silhouetted.   
  
Fawkes - thanks. thrilled you liked the story. wait for the sixth chap, it'll be up by tomm. and you'll know why.  
  
Cherry Blossom - there'll be one up veryday, please keep reading  
  
and to all of you out there, for gods sake and mine R and R 


	6. The Keeper of Lamantha

Disclaimer - no no, if u thought it belonged to me, i'm flattered, but it really doesn't  
  
  
CHAPTER 6 - The Keeper Of Lamantha  
  
"Sirius," Harry was the first to exclaim. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in hiding."  
  
"I was hiding, here. Dumbledore wanted me somewhere in the vicinity to keep an eye on you, so to everybody's knowledge the new school mascot is an adorable black mutt called Snuffles. But it is kind of difficult for a dog to send letters, so I couldn't get in touch with you. Hope you liked the gift."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was great. Fred and George fell completely in love with it. They kept pestering me about who…"  
  
Hermione cut in impatiently "Alright, you two can discuss this later. Right now all I want to know is what did the Professor want to tell us. Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a weary smile and Harry noticed for the first time how much he had aged in the few months. "Well Miss Granger," he said. "Since you are so eager to know, I will tell you. You and Mr. Weasely are elementals."  
  
"What," shrieked Hermione. "Impossible. There is only one elemental in each generation. There has always been. How can there be two of us?"  
  
Seeing Harry's and Ron's blank faces, Dumbledore deigned to explain. "An elemental is a magician who is capable of controlling any one of the natural forces. By controlling, I mean using the basic power of the element without a wand by what is commonly known as hand magic. Miss Granger is perfectly correct, usually there is only one elemental in a generation, because it is a very rare kind of magic. However, every now and then in history we find that there are two people or more who are elementals. For example, both Merlin and Morgan LeFaye were elementals - he was fire and she was water. But only once has there been four elementals in one generation - The Hogwarts Founders."  
  
"You mean Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were all elementals?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course they were. Elementals have the strongest magic of any wizard. Not only are they exceptional in the control of their force, but even in the casting of ordinary spells they are very strong. The four of them together comprised of by far the strongest quartet in history."  
  
"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Ron  
  
"Well Ron, a long time ago a prophecy was made, a prophecy which said that there would again be four elementals - each of them quite exceptionally powerful. They would have to fight a battle against an even more powerful dark force, and would defeat him, but after a long fight. In this battle a wizard who would have defeated the jaws of death would lead them. He would be the most powerful wizard alive, perhaps the most powerful wizard ever. He would be the only man who could wield the Rod of Lamantha."   
  
"The who?" asked Ron  
  
"As Miss Granger seems to be bursting with excitement, why doesn't she explain it to us."  
  
Hermione gabbled rapidly as if quoting from a book, "The Rod of Lamantha is in many ways akin to the Sword of Arthur. It was supposedly gifted to Godric Gryffindor by a supernatural entity that no one knows anything about, but even he was incapable of wielding it. It was said that a wizard would come with all the power of the elements, who would be able to ply the Rod of Lamantha. The Rod was passed from generation to generation of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses who searched in every generation for the Chosen One, the master of the Rod of Lamantha."  
  
"Quite correct, Miss Granger. Every elemental who passes through this school or any other has to try to draw the Rod. No one yet has succeeded, though a few came very close. The one who came closest was he who attempted to draw it three generations back. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Today we know him as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort (Ron flinched) is a double elemental - wind and water. I myself am an elemental - Fire. Voldemort is actually more powerful than I am, but because I too am an elemental and one so disparate to him, he fears me."  
  
"So we are elementals," said Ron. "Cool!"  
  
"The reason I called you here is because I need you to try the Rod Of Lamantha," continued Dumbledore serenely. "Follow me."  
  
Ron and Hermione eagerly sprang up but Harry remained where he was. "What's wrong, Harry" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well Professor said that Ron and Hermione are elementals. He didn't mention me."  
  
"Oh, go with them will you. I can't believe you are acting like such a sulky brat. If you are here it means Dumbledore wants you along. Now, go."  
  
Harry shot Sirius a grateful look and followed the others out. The three found themselves in a huge room, which seemed to be changing colors every second. Dumbledore rather reverently opened a huge oak chest where lay what appeared to be a small, rather unprepossessing staff. "This," he said, his voice ringing in the room. "This is the Rod Of Lamantha."  
  
Hermione stepped forward first. "What is the test, Professor?"  
  
"It's like finding your wand, you just touch it, wave it around a few times and see if anything happens."  
  
Hermione gingerly picked it up. She spun it a few times, held it tight, but nothing happened. The staff remained unchanged. Ron picked it up next. In his hand too it remained unchanged. Now it was Harry's turn. His heart was pounding in his chest; he was finding it difficult to breathe. He took the Rod. Nothing happened. For a full minute it remained stationary. Harry saw the disappointment dawn on Dumbledore's face. He was about to give it back when he felt his entire body seize up. His hands clenched around the rod, and his teeth gritted together. A cold wind seemed to sweep around the room. Then everything stopped. But the rod in his hand was the surprise. No longer was it a withered, old staff. In his hand lay a huge shaft, changing colors constantly like the room, pulsating powerfully in his hand. He vaguely heard Hermione gasp, Ron yell. But clearly to his ears came Dumbledore's whisper - "It is indeed he, the lamp indeed is lighted. The Chosen One has arrived. The Rod of Lamantha has been released."  
  
well there u are. the rod has appeared  
Dragonlady - i like that you liked, lets have more reviews  
Missy - R/H is definite. don't worry next chap  
Lilygurl - No cliffy here, but do read the next  
California Love - You'll find out about Godrics hollow later, it is important, trust me   



	7. The Other Two

Disc - etc etc etc. read the last chapters, you'll find it.  
  
  
THE OTHER TWO  
  
Harry held the staff in his hand, shocked almost out of his senses. "But I can't be the Keeper of Lamantha, I am not a very powerful wizard and you said that he'd be the most powerful ever."  
  
"Oh yes you are, Harry. You haven't achieved full strength yet, but when you do, you'll be a force to reckon with. The Rod has spoken." Said Dumbledore   
  
Hermione cut in impulsively, "But Professor, you said there would be four elementals, there are only the two of us. Who are the others? And what training will we be getting?"  
  
"Well Hermione as you might have guessed, you are the fire elemental. You can control flames of all variety, including volcanoes. Fire elementals are the strongest, as well as the ones to emerge first. That is why you are so good at your lessons, of course entirely apart from the fact that you work at them. Your basic characteristics are that you are focused, intelligent and extremely powerful. Godric Gryffindor, himself was a fire elemental. I myself will undertake your training, since I am a Fire Elemental myself. Ron, you are the Earth Elemental. You have powers over the basic terrain, you can lift the ground, use mud, dirt etc as weapons. As a matter of fact an Earth Elemental created the cliffs of Devon, as he wanted to protect England from France. Not that he succeeded, but he did manage to make them look nice. Your qualities are that you are practical, loyal and kind. Very important qualities, each one of them. Helga Hufflepuff was an Earth Elemental. For your training, we have the Earth Elemental from the last generation, the only elemental of the last generation - Sirius Black."  
  
A babble rose from all three of them. Sirius just grinned, unperturbed by their reaction. "Well, you surely didn't think I was sitting here for the kicks, did you? I also have some contribution to make, and will I be glad to make it."  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I am not quite sure of who the other two are. I have my theories, but they haven't been tested yet. There was a reason I asked Professor Speller to teach the Respiratus Curse. Yours was the first class to be taught it, now we will have to see who else is successful. The water elemental and the wind elemental are yet to be determined. If I am not mistaken we will know very soon."  
  
Just then Ginny Weasely stumbled in. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Speller sent me. I managed the Respiratus Curse, I was the only one who was capable of doing it." Just then her eyes fell on the other three and widened. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
The professor smiled, "Miss Weasely, we were expecting you. Please sit down. There are things we have to tell you. Please be seated." Dumbledore proceeded to explain the entire matter to her and had just about finished when the last person they had expected to see walked in.  
  
"No, it can't be happening," groaned Ron. "Not Malfoy! Of all the people in the blasted school, why did it have to be Malfoy?"  
  
Draco gave his usual sneer. "Don't know what you are doing here, but Speller sent me. Something about having done some spell successfully. Don't know what the big deal is either."  
  
"Well, well," said Dumbledore. "Not unexpected, I assure you Mr. Weasely. Not unexpected at all. All of you, including Mr. Malfoy have shown a great deal of potential power. Now is the time for you to explore it. If I am not mistaken, Mr. Malfoy knows all about elementals, so all I need to tell him is that he is a Water Elemental. You, Miss Weasely are, in that case, obviously the Wind Elemental. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, is the Keeper of Lamantha, and the sooner you learn to get along, the better."  
  
Very grudgingly Draco shook hands with Harry, who looked equally furious about it. "Now," said Dumbledore. "The sooner the training starts the better. So tomorrow onwards you will be given intensive training."  
  
"But," said Harry. "You will train Herm, and Sirius will train Ron, but what about Ginny and Mal… Draco. And me. How are we going to learn anything?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Come with me," he said. "There are people I need you to meet." He led the way into the hall. "Your teachers will be here any minute now. Till then I want you to realize that there are going to be a lot of problems ahead of you. You are going to have to learn a lot of stuff, which you'd find difficult otherwise. For example, Prof. McGonnagall is going to teach you how to become Animagi. I am not saying that it's easy. All I am saying is that you are capable of it.  
  
"Ahh, here come your teachers. Now I would advice you to mind your P's, Q's and R's around them. they are a little touchy. "  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco said in unison, "THEM!!!"  
  
sorry, this chp. is so short  
longer next time. i promise  
Lord of the net - Read your story. liked it very much. thanks for the reviews  
Lily - Wierd is what i want it to be, thanks all the same. ciao  
and everybody else - i love you people. keep reviewing. particularly Calif. Love. great feedback.  
nebody care to be my beta reader.  
finally 0 i am a kook so i'm trying to cast people at random for a mature Harry Potter movie. i think James Marseters(Spike in Buffy) is the perfect Malfoy  
ne ideas for Harry?  



End file.
